The Devil's Best Kept Secret
by hieisdragonfly69
Summary: Shortly after reving the Jagan Hiei stumbled upon a brave little human girl in Demon World. His conscious gets the best of him and he saves the girl. One night years later he made a huge mistake. He leaves vowing never to see her again. Or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own YYH. For if I did the short hot tempered fire deomn would be mine. But on a plus note I do own this story and any oc that go with it! Plese ask to use my powers they are alread copy written thank and enjoy peps! =^.^=

Prologue 1

A giant black tiger demon smiled metallically at the pray before his very eyes. A little five year old girl glared daggers at the monster before her. She was extremely small for her age. She stood at 3'0 even and had waist length dark brown curly hair. Her little body was covered in deep gashes as she stood on shaky legs. Her innocent doe like face was set in a look of hatred and determination. A look far older than she. The demon laughed until his keen hearing pick up a voice. "Alicia! Alicia! Alicia Maria Esquilin get out here right now!" The demons laughter filled the little girls head. "Looks like I'll have a meal than my desert." He laughed until another voice came into hearing range. It was a deep voice. That of a man with a very thick accent. "Kathy did you find her?" Kathy started to shake. "No!" she said holding back her tears. "What are we going to do Mingo?" Mingo looked around before he sighed. "It has to have something to do with what she's been seeing." Kathy nodded in agreement. Alicia glared at the demon before her as his laughter got louder. "I now have a buffet to eat. I must thank you child." he said before turning to walk to the tree behind. Alicia's little heart was racing a mile a minute as she ran and tackled the giant demon down. He eyed he weary. "It's you!" He hissed as he ran towards the fleeing child. "I will slowly devour you little girl. But first I think I will teach you a lesson in manors." He said as he slowed down his pace. If it's one thing he loved it was the trill of the hunt.

Else where:

Hiei was lounging in a tree when he felt a powerful energy level. He was about to flee when he saw a little human girl. (Imposable! How could a human child hold that much power!) He though as he looked closely at the girl. He slowly moved deeper into the leafs even as his body protested. (Damn that surgery took a lot out of me.) He though as his head started to pound. His eyes went wide as the child looked up at him. Shocked cinnamon eyes meet innocent chocolate brown eyes for the first time. She smiled at him." I won't tell." She whispered. (How the hell.. Child can you hear me?) With her nod he had his answer. (How the hell can a human child read minds.) He saw her shrug her shoulders. He growled until he felt the ground tremble. Hiei watched as a black tiger demon came into view. "There you are." It said before slapping the child across the face. Alicia's little body slammed into the tree behind her. She cried out in sheer pain before she final got back to her feet. "You are persistent child I'll give you that." She smiled. "You wont be able to hurt my mommy or daddy now. And besides.." She said as a sinister smirk appeared on her face. "Your to fat and stupid to fit through the tree. The demon roared as the child closed it's eyes waiting for her death. Something overcame Hiei at the sight of the injured girl. The way she acted almost reminded him of how he was. But her innocence and caring histamine reminded him of someone he once meet. He sighed deeply. "What the hell." He said before he emerged from his hiding spot and landed in front of the child. But despite his increasable speed he wasn't fast enough to stop the demons razor sharp claws from piercing his stomach. They ripped out his back just missing the girl by an inch. Hiei smirked at the demon as his sword pieced its heart. With one swift kick the beast backed up before falling face first into the ground dead. Hiei sighed as he turned to look at the girl behind him. Her tan skin had a pale hint to it and her body was shaking. He through his clock around the battered child's body. He sniffed the air and ran back to the portal that the child came from. Once he stepped into the Human World he could hear voices coming close. He waited until a young couple stepped into view. He studded them quickly before he stepped from his place in the shadows. Mingo turned around when a chill ran through him. The sight he met interest him. In front of him stood a small sinister looking battle beaten teen holding his daughter. But with a deep look he saw it wasn't a boy at all but a demon. "Kathy." He called. Kathy turned to see the teen before her. But she as well saw the wolf in sheep's clothing. Hiei walked up to the couple and handed the sleeping girl to the woman. "She needs medical help. I do not know much about children and nor do I personally care, but that child is odd." The parents looked at each other. Hiei glared. "So you know. And I take it you know I'm a demon as well." They both nodded. Hiei sighed. "Humans." "Thank you.." "Don't thank me. How do you know I wasn't the one who did this?" "Besides the point that you have your own injuries not to mention you both smell like a black tiger demon. I still think a thanks is in order. We are in your debut. But ohw did a portal got here." Hiei looked at the human in shock. "You two…" He stopped before he continued. He just shook his head and started to walk off when he dropped to the ground. Mingo laughed as he tossed the small man over his shoulders. "I was wondering when he would drop. Kathy we take him home." Kathy sighed as she held her sleeping child. (This is going to be a long day.) She though as the two headed home. One carrying precise cargo and the other carried a honorable demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own YYH but I own t in my dreams!

Prologue 2

Hiei awoke when he felt a small hand shake him. He jump up with inhuman speed and landed in a crouch passion. He glared evil at the little girl who woke him. "Mr. my daddy told me to wake you up. He said he wanted to talked to you with my mommy." She told him. Hiei's memory came rushing back to him. "How old are you child?" "Alicia." "What?" "My name is Alicia and I'm 5." Despite himself he smirked as the child crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her dainty noise into the air. He shock his head as he looked at the door. Seconds later her parents came in. "Alicia go take a bath and get ready for bed." Her mom told her. "Oh mommy I want to play with Mr. Demon." Kathy sighed. "Alicia do as your mother said or you can't stay up." Alicia crossed her arms over her chest once again and said.. "Hn! "Alicia!" Mingo yelled. "FINE! I go night night!" She said as she stomped out of the room. Mingo sighed. "Me know you have lots of questions. She had those powers forever. And we have blood that can see you people.. demons. My name Mingo this my wife Kathy. What you name?" Hiei sighed. "…Hiei." Mingo nodded. A thought struck him and he knew it was something he would probably regret asking. "I have a request." "Anything you ask." "Mingo was it?" "Sei." "Aright." He said before looking at the woman. "I would like to train you daughter. It will help her protect herself from demons like the one she was forced to face. The child was both brave and incredibly stupid for trying to save you two from the demon." Mingo and Kathy looked at each other and both nodded in agreement. "I don't see what the problem would be with you training her. But where would you do it?" Kathy asked. The demon gave her a look like she was the stupidest thing he had ever seen. "In Demon World." "Over my dead body you will!" Both parents said in union. Hiei sighed. " That could easily be arranged. And then I could either take the child or kill her. But fortunately for you your in luck because I do not wish to have another being to look after much less a human brat. And nor do I want to kill her because that would defeat the purpose of me saving her. Which only meet that I wasted my time for nothing. But I will explain to you human's why it is so import that she gets trained there since your minds are to small to understand the consequences of it being done here. You see it's the only place she will be able to be undetected by Spirit World. Trust me if they get a hold of her your child will be gone. And I will start her training once I'm healed. With or without your permission." Kathy sighed. "You can stay here if you'd like and Mingo has a remedy that could get you some of your strength back much fastter than if you wait to heal. Eventhough your kind heals much faster than ours it will help give your body a jump start." "No I won't be needing that. I relay on myself." The parents both nodded in understood what he meant. So they took their leave. But Kathy stopped and turned around after her husband left. She placed the small cup on the night stand. "Think of it as us repaying some of the debut that we owe you." She said before walking out of the room. Hiei eyed the foul smelling thing and sighed before he downed the disgusting liquid. He felt a surge of power wash over him as all his wounds healed. He removed the bandage around his torso and only saw faint lines where the claw marks use to be. "Hn maybe these humans are useful after all. He said to himself before he settled down into a light sleep. So that was how it began. Hiei would never know how much he would regret his decision until it was to late.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't ownYYH but if I did I would be sitting in a hottub with SM Twilight creature and talking about making cross overs and what not!

Prologue 3

So it was agreed. Hiei started training the young child. He watched as her strength grew. But as she grew powerful her beauty and figure followed. He felt disgusted with himself for looking at the child the way he ha, much less a human child. But one night seven years later that all changed.

Alicia sighed as she undid her red tie and white uniform blouse. She kicked off her shoes and took off her knee-highs before she grabbed her brush off her dresser and flopped one her bed. She sat up on her knees as she started brushing her waist length dark brown curly hair. Her creamy colored tan skin refelxed off of the suns rays as they came through her window. Her slightly slanted chocolate brown eyes shined with mischief as she though of a way to kill her boredom.

Elsewhere In Demon World

Hiei cursed to himself as he ran throughout the lands of Demon World. "I can't believe this shit. I can't find a fucking bitch to fuck with and I can't go to far to find a whore. Just my fucking luck. I can't believe I agreed to baby-sit the fucking child. I must be getting soft." He growled loudly as he though of how he got in this mess.

Flashback:

"Absolutely not." Hiei hissed at the couple before him. "But we have to go to New York for a week and we can't take her out of school. She's also to young to be left alone for that period of time." "So. Have you forgot that, that child does not act like a damn child. She is well enough capable to look after herself. But you mothering her will only make her weak." "Thank you!" Mingo yelled. "Someone understands me!" Kathy glared at her husband. "That my be true Hiei but it's still against the law to leave her home alone." "Your point is?" Kathy sighed. 'Fine if a powerful demon happens to pass by here and she gets killed than all the precious time that you spent training her will go to waste." Hiei growled at the woman. "FINE! I'll baby-sit the girl when I get back!" He roared. Mingo nodded before he grabbed their suit cases and left for the airport.

End of flash back

That was four days ago. Hiei sighed to himself as he headed back to Living World.

In Alicia's Room:

Alicia woke up from a much needed nap. She jumped from her bed and decided to call up one of her classmates. 'Hello.' "Rachelle hi it's Alicia." 'Wad up SD? Did you know Paul got caught with a heater?' "Yeah I know he told me. Man things are going haywire at that school. So how have you been?" 'Good good just chill'in with Fabin.' "That's good. Tell him I said hi. Oh guess what Rach?" 'What?' "Jaser asked me to go with him to HIS prom." 'That's great why don't you go. You always had a crush on him. If I remember correctly you wanted him to take your V card. So now's your chance to get it done.' "I know I know. But that kind of stuff isn't me anymore." 'Oh I get it once you go jap you never go black.' Alicia blushed at that commet. "I have no idea what you're talking about Rachelle?" 'Oh you don't. Well I'm talking about that high schooler or is he a college freshmen? The one that looks like he's glumly with the red contacts. Your always with him. So are you learning the art of aragomey or are you learning how to preform the perfect form of a 69?' "Please I'm not even learning how to say hello or goodbye. He is so stuck up and he's a mean little man!" Rachelle laughed. 'You say that now but I bet you would give anything to get into those pants of his. Am I right?' "Hang on a sec Rach." She put the phone down in order to take off her bra. Once she tossed it in the hamper, she flopped on her bed and picked up the phone. "It's not that… Sure I'd love to sleep with him. But I want more.. I.. Look Rachelle he doesn't even notice me." 'Well than try to get him too. Look I know your in love with him. So show the little fool.' "Ha! Me in love with anyone would be a laugh but with a mastgic piece of work like that! No thank you I'll pass." 'Whatever you say SD. Look I have to go watch my sister okay? Just think of what I said alright?' "Okay JB." 'One.' "Duces." Alicia sighed as she got up to put her phone back on the wall. Once that was done she jumped on her bed and trough a pillow over her face as she screamed. "Show him I love him. Sure. Show a mastalgic demon who's killed many and one who doesn't believe in love you love him. Oh you have got to be kidding me. I swear I have the worst taste in male's. He would probably just laugh at me and call me a weak pathetic fool. UHHHHHH! Sometimes I hate my life." But unknown to the young tween the same demon she was talking about was there the whole time. Hiei studied the girl on the bed and sighed before he shook his head. (What am I thinking. She may not be a child any long but still… It must be this damn heat talking.) He tought before he remembered what her so called friend said. ' You always had a crush on him. If I remember correctly you wanted him to take your V card.' Hiei's eyes widen when he thought of what the other girl said. (She wanted that boy to take her virginity! But she was only nine then!) He looked at the young girl on the bed before him and remembered what she said to herself. "Show him I love him… Sure. Show a mastalgic demon who's killed many and one who doesn't believe in love that you love him." Hiei was pulled out of his thoughts by laughter. "Man is my life fucked up or what? First I'm not a normal human and I get trained by a demon who has a change of heart then I put the icing on the cake and fall for him. I wish he came with instructions on how to use him." Hiei smirked. "Man that would be so easy. Show him I love him hmmm. What am I suppose to do? Bring him the head of a powerful demon and put a card in it's mouth saying. Just thinking of you. Ha please like that would work." Hiei will never know until it was to late way he answered. "Well that would be an interesting start." Alicia flipped to her knees at his voice. Her shirt parted a little showing the middle of her chest line and her stomach. She blushed. "How long have you been standing their?" "Long enough." He said. Her blush depend but she quickly over came it and raised an eyebrow. " Wait! Do my ears deceive me or did the almighty Hiei just crack a joke?" He smirked. "Maybe I did. What of it child?" He regretted his words when he saw the hurt look on her face. She sighed and opened her shirt a little more. She let it fall of her shoulders before she brushed her hair behind her back and closed the front of the shirt a little. "Do you still think I'm a child now Hiei?" He looked at the girl before him but stopped dead in his tracks. "Stop playing around child!" He hissed. Alicia glared at him and jumped off her bed. She ran to her dresser and through opened a draw. She gave him her back as she dropped her shirt and through on a bra. She dropped he panties and put the matching pair on. Hiei eyed her evilly. "Have you ever heard of modesty child?" Alicia through on her shirt and a clean pair of knee-highs before she quickly rounded on the slightly taller male. "Modesty ha don't make me laugh! You're the one who's always losing your shirt! Most of the time you lack one!" She yelled before she bottomed her shirt and through on her shoes. Hiei glared at her with an unreadable expression. "Where are you going?" He asked to calmly. "None of your damn business!" She snapped. But in her angry haste she never noticed her mind barrier slipped. (Fucking stupid bull shit. Note to self… rejection is a bitch. Hn I don't even know why I tried. I'm not a child any longer and my mind is far from the mind of a naive child. At lest Jaser will want me even if it is for his own selfish reasons. Sure Rachelle show him I love him. He just wants his own kind. Can't blame him though now can I? I want him… But… Fuck this I can't take this feeling inside any longer. I have to feel the pleasures of sex even if it isn't the one I love. I can not believe I actually admitted it. Fucking stupid Hiei making me admit something I don't even want to admit to myself.) Hiei was stunned, amused and pissed all at the same time with other emotions storming in his cinnamon eyes. Before she could walk out her bedroom door it was slammed shut with an enraged demon before it. She rolled her eyes and made a dash for the window but found herself pinned to her bed with a ferrous fire demon kneeing between her legs. She bit her lip and tried to close her legs so she could get some function but he just forced her legs further apart till she let out a small whimper. Hiei inhaled her sent of chocolate, strawberries, vanilla, cotton candy, wild flowers, freesia and innocence. But spicy cinnamon soon over powered the other scents. He looked down at her blushing face. Her eyes held anger and a softer emotion. he pulled himself back a little to study her. He saw her hair fanned out over her pillow. The top four bottoms to her blouse where missing from the force of the slam. She was biting her lip and her legs where shaking. He saw lust flash through her doe like eyes. And he sighed. "You will not be leaving this…" His words died when she flipped him over and straddled his hips. Before he could yell at her she placed her lips on his firy ones and buckled against his waist. Hiei's eyes flashed blood red before he grabbed her hips and slammed her pelvis down on his. Alicia moaned when she felt him harden beneath her. Hiei licked her lips and the young girl opened her mouth for him. Their tongues did a dance older than time itself. She followed his lead. Learning the art of kissing. Hiei ran his hands up and down her back harshly. But all to soon he snapped out of his daze and pushed her off him. She landed on the floor with a tump. She wined a little as she looked up at the pissed off demon. (Great now you did it Alicia.) "That exactly right." Hiei growled. Her eyes widen with shock and fear. (Oh dear God in heaven please tell me he didn't hear my first thoughts!) "First off God will never answer your prays when your trying to throw yourself at a demon. And second yes I heard every though you've had for the last ten minutes." Alicia glared at him as she ran toward the door. Hiei got to it first. "You are not going to the stupid human's house!" He hissed. Alicia's hands balled into fist at her sides. "Look you don't want me that's just peachy keen. But I will heal this ache." "What by fucking that piece of shit!" Alicia looked at him evilly. "Jealous much?" Hiei glared daggers at her. "You wish child." "Whatever I guess denial isn't just a river in Egypt." He growled at her in warning. She waved him off. "Fine you win." She said as she walked over to her dresser. She pulled something out of her top draw and flopped down on her bed. She hiked up her skirt and laid down. Hiei turned his back and was ready to go sit in the tree outside her window until he heard a buzzing noise. Seconds later it was followed by the smell of her arousal and her soft moans. His eyes widen. (She isn't.) He though as he turned around and was meet with an interesting sight. Alicia was on her back. Her legs spread and a mini vibrater pressed against her panty line. She was massaging her right breast as she slowly slid the device into her panties. She let it rest against her clit and sighed when she felt the vibration. She turned up the speed. And seconds later the smell of her arousal incresed. Hiei watched her with shock and interest. (Maybe she isn't a innocent child anymore.) He thought to himself as his resole slowly started to crack. Her hips where trashing wildly and she tossed her head from side to side as she tried to bring herself over. In frustration she hurled the toy across the room and slid her middle finger into her womanhood. She hissed at the intusion and the pleasure of the new sensation before letting out a ear shattering moan. And that was when Hiei's resolve shattered into a million pieces. He walked over toward the masturbating girl. He slowly pulled her finger out of her. Alicia was about to pretest when Hiei shoved her down and kissed her with such passion that she lost the ability to breath for a split second. He finished ripping open her blouse and pulled the offence thing off her body. He released her so they could breath. He looked down at the young female as they both caught their breath. Her face was flushed and she was panting heavily. Hiei sighed as he looked down at her once more. He sat up on the edge of the bed while he debated on how to do this and weighing the pros and cons of doing so. Alicia crawled around him slowly as not to startle the demon and climbed off the bed. Hiei was so lost in his thoughts that he never felt her undo his belt buckles or when she pulled out his length. (Wow he's huge! At lest 15 by 15 and if not more. Well at lest I practiced doing this with one of toy before. Thank you Rach and your gag gifts.) She thought to herself as she put his length in her mouth. She started with the tip of his dick. Slowly sucking it and twirling her tongue ring around it. Hiei jumped out of his thoughts as soon as he felt her lips on his erecession. (Shit she knows how to suck a good dick. Where the hell did she learn how to do that?) He asked himself as he watched the girl give him a outstanding blow job. She looked up to see him staring at her. It just made her more wet and she decided to go in for the kill. She took half of him into her mouth. She stopped when his head went down her throat. "Fuck do that shit again." He growled. And she did. Her speed increased ten folds and she moaned when his hands went into her hair. He gilded her showing her how he liked it. Alicia placed her small hands on his thighs as she let him control her every move. Hiei felt himself coming closer to his release and he was about to push her off when she started humming. He didn't have time to shove the girl off as he cam in her mouth with a heated swallowed all of it, milking him for what he was worth. She kept sucking to make sure she got every last drop of cam down her throat. When she was satisfied with her work she slowly released him with a small pop and licked her lips. Hiei cursed to himself when he saw her actions. Before she climbed to her feet she took off the annoying knee-highs and dusted herself off as she smiled at the demon before her. She figured that he wouldn't give her more than this and she was fine with that. She knew of his heat and figured that he was over his little episode. She walked to her draw and was about to open it when she heard his deadly voice. "Where the hell do you think your going?" (Oh man he's pissed.) She though as a small sigh escaped her lips. "To take a long frezzing cold shower. Look Hiei it dies'nt thak a genuis to figure out why your more of an ass than nomal. Demon's are more animalisic than us useless mortals. Don't worry I'm not asking anything of you so stop glaring at my back! I'm just glad to at lest have my first exprince in that area with you. I'm not getting a mussy and shit it's just that.. never mind." Hiei growled as he shoot up from the bed towards the girl. Alicia turned around just in time before her back was shoved violently against the wall. Hiei searched the girl's eyes looking for any hint of lies or betrayal but he found none. All he saw was anger and a bit of hurt. He leaned in to smell her neck. There was no sent of any other demon on her. But the sent that he did smelled made him want to gag. He smelt her friend. But the other female's sent smelt like many men. He used one of his hands to pin both of her wrist above her head as he pressed his nose further down. He smelt her chest her stomach and he was about to smell in-between her legs but she closed them tightly in reflex. He used his other hand to force them opened. Alicia moaned on impact. Hiei decided that he would play the girl's little game. He was carious on how far she would go before she begged for him to stop. (Knowing most virgin's they beg you to stop before you even get started. So this should teach her a lesson.) He thought to himself. Hiei looked up into her brown eyes from his crouching passion and smirked when he saw her glare. He slowly got to his full height of 4'10. "If you really want this you should know that I don't fuck with humans first off. I normally find those who do disgusting and a disgrace to the demon race." He said in a cold voice. He watched as she turned her head in shame. "Normally I would kill any female much less a human one for touching me without my permission. They would have been gutted as soon as they attempted that kiss. My student or not." Hiei watched as her faced turned red before she glared at him. "And I also think that you are to young for this shit. Despite how intelligent and mature you are for your age at the end of the day your still a twelve year old girl. No matter how much older your body looks you are still a child. If I where a human I'd get jail time for this bullshit. Not to mention your father would try to kill me if he knew. I do not feel like going to Spirit World prison for killing a human over some meaningless pussy. And I 'am disgusted with myself for even think about sleeping with you. Heat or not." He looked at the young female with the coldness he uses before he makes his kill. She just gave him a look of curiosity. But all to soon her features changed and she gave him a death glare that made him proud. "I already said if you don't want me than fine. I'm sorry if I tainted you with my disgusting human mouth so if that is all you have to say than leave me the hell alone!" She spat out before she turned her nose up in the air. Hiei smirked at her before he spoke again. But this time his tone was calm and collective. "Do you even know how old I am child? I may look like a teenager but I'm well over 10'000 years old." Alicia turned her head and blinked at him. "So." So he went with another tactic. "I could easly crush you. I had to remember that earlyer." She glared at him coldly. "I'm not some fragle china doll Jagansh. I don't brake easily. Besides I hear pain is pleasure." Hiei's eyes widen at her words before he glared at her and sighed in defeat. He decided to stick with his plan. "What do you want from me Alicia?" He asked before he released her wrist. She smiled at him and raised a hand to stroke his cheek. She was short for a girl her age standing at four foot six. She sighed as she answered him honestly. "Whatever your willing to give me Hiei." He looked into her chocolate pools and saw nothing but compassion, honesty and love. "What if I'm willing to give you nothing?" "Than I'll still stand beside no matter what you chose to do. Kill a million babies, eat the heart's of your enemies take over The Human World. I don't care. I will still be there. Even if you push me away I'll just keep coming back until you kill me." He looked at her and asked the question he knew he should have never asked. "Why?" She smiled at him before she kissed him softly on the lips. "Because I love you." She said while looking into his firry red eyes. When he made no move to move her nor said a word she sighed in defeat as she dropped her hand from his face. "I know you think love is for the weak. But it's not. It can make one strounger than they where before. I'm not asking you to love me or to accept my feelings. All I want is to stand beside you as I have been doing for the past seven years. My feelings are my own and I will learn to control them. They are not your berdien to carry. I'm sorry for how I actted this evening. I will never do it again. I guess I have been acting like the that teenager I will soon become. My actions earlyer where very childish and immature. And for that I'am truly sorry Jaganshi-Sama. She said before she atempted to side step him in order to get out of his hold. Once she went to move both of his arms flow up and he place both hands against the wall on each side of her head. She saw the irritated look on his face and sighed again. "I'm not.." Her words where cut off as he kissed her roughly. She soon followed his lead and more than willingly opened her mouth to him in a silent surrender. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. But Hiei was not having none of that bull shit. His instincts kicked in and he gave up his little game. He wrapped one arm around her slender waist before rushing toward the bed. He tossed the preteen onto her bed and she bounced several times before she sat up to look at him in confusion. He didn't say a word as he tossed his black shirt across the room. She stared at his bare chest and subconsciously licked her lips. Hiei smirked at the young female. "See something you like little one?" He asked. But a devious smirked appeared on her face as she placed her arms behind her for support and stock out her chest. Hiei eyed the lacey black bra and the seductive pose she was in. He growled low in his throat and he smirked evily at the girl before him. "I don't know but do you happen to see something that you might be interested in?" She said in a sluty tone. Hiei was on her faster than she could blink. Her head hit the pillow as theier lips locked once more. Alicia ran her hands down his muscular chest to his six pack and back up to his shoulders. Hiei broke the kiss and started to suck lightly on the right side of her neck. He flicked his wrist and his blunt nails turned into black razor shape claws. With one quick swipe of his claws he slit her bra in half to revile her breast to him. He brought her into a bruising kiss and lightly bit into her bottom lip drawing blood. Alicia purred in pleasure as he massaged her breast slowly. Hiei growled at the taste of her pure blood and licked her swollen lip before he took one nipple into his mouth. The young girl moaned in bliss and started to buckle under him. She ran her hands through his hair trying in vane to get it to react to gravity. Hiei chuckled against her breast before he let his hair subdue to gravity as it fell to his shoulders. He slowly made his way to the other breast and bit down gentle earning a small growl from the female beneath him. Alicia stared buckling her hips under him impatiently before he kissed her yet again. He pulled back a little to look at the lust driven girl. "I'm trying not to hurt you but if you keep it up I won't be able to hold back." He growled out as he fought himself not to just ram into her or brake her in two. She whimpered as she slowly stilled her hips until they only trembled slightly. He tore off her skirt and went back to molesting her neck and breast. He slowly dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and stop right above her panty line. Hiei looked up at the girl and smirked when he saw her glare down at him. With speed only he possessed he tore of the black lacey panties and rammed his tongue inside of her heated core. Alicia cried out in pleasure when she felt his tongue enter her womanhood. She wrapped her legs around his neck in her haste to bring him closer. Hiei pulled her legs free as he replaced his tongue with his middle finger. He hissed at her tightness and slowly started to pump in and out of her before he added another. He felt her walls tighten and knew she was close. "If your this tight around my fingers I can only imagine that you'd be even tighter around my.." He never got a chance to finish his words because he felt her body stiffen before he replaced his fingers for his tongue once more. With the sudden switch of heated pressure Alicia cam hard while screamed his name. He drank her juices and growled at her taste. She was nothing like he had ever tasted before. Sweetness and spice. He withdrew his tongue once again before bringing her into a slow passionate kiss. He positioned his length at her entrance and slowly went from her lips to her neck before he made his move. Her legs opened more subconsciously and that was when he slowly forced his tip into her entrance. Her legs shook at the force and before she knew it he rammed himself into her to the hilt. It was so fast that her lungs tighten up with a ferrous scream of pain but her scream was covered by a forceful kiss. Tears ran down her eyes as she realized he stopped moving. Hiei pulled away from her slowly. He looked into her pain filled eyes as his entire body shook. He was fighting himself for control. He wanted to pound into her tight heat which was getting tighter by the minute. He hissed in slight pain and inhaled to stay clam. But that was a big mistake. When he inhaled all he was meet with was the sent of blood. And lots of it. The white in his eyes flashed yellow before he bit into his lip till he drew blood. He almost lost it when she leaned up and licked the blood from his lips. After what felt like an eternity she started to buckle under him. Alicia moaned at the pain and pleasure feeling. Hiei taking it as a sign for him to continued pulled all the way out of her till his head was the only thing left inside and then slowly entered her again. He kept this passe until she cried for more. He started moving faster and harder and almost lost control when her nails dug into his back painfully as she drew blood. He hissed and cursed in a native langrage before he flipped them over so that she was on top. Alicia tossed her hair back before she took him in deeper. She moved as fast as her body could go. The pain long since passed as she rode him hard. Hiei watched as the girl rode him like no tomorrow. Her tan skin glistened in the moonlight from the sweat of their love making and her long hair was all over the place. When they locked eyes she bent down and whispered in his ear. "Let out. Go a head I want you to transform." The tone of her voice was sluty and all the control he had fpught to keep snapped like a rubber band at her words. Seconds later his pale skin took on a lime green color and the bandana around his head slowly dissolved to revile his third eye. The jagan eye's once lavender color was now a deep red. Soon the white in Hiei's eyes shifted to a light yellow and his red eyes darken to the color of blood. Eyes appeared all over his torso and forearms. His hair was up in two spikes before he finished transforming. He looked at the female on top of him to see what her reaction would be. To say he was shock would be an understatement. Her eyes shined with love and lust and was he seeing trust? Before he could ask she bent down placing her hands on his chest and kissed him with such passion he was at loss for words. Alicia hissed in pleasure as she felt him get bigger (if that was even possible) once he transformed. After she stunned him with the kiss she whispered: "I trust you it's okay to let go. I'm not breakable." Once her words went off in his head any sign of the real Hiei was gone and was replaced by a sex driven demon. Fast than lighting he had her on all fours taking her from behind as he pounded into her tight heat ruthlessly. She screamed his name repeatedly as his nails ran down her sides leaving small cuts here and there. But he did it gently enough so he did not to tear the delicate skin. After awhile he slammed her onto her back and placed her legs on his shoulders as he rammed into her. In this possession he tore his way through her cervix and she screamed in both pain and pleasure. Soon after he sat straight up and placed her on his lap. He growled at how deep he went as he felt himself not being able to go any deep into her body without killing her. He felt her walls tighten around him painfully and bit into her breast before he felt her explode. Alicia was already close to her climax but when Hiei bit into her soft skin it was enough to through her over the edge and then some. She screamed his name so loud that you could hear it loud and clear at lest three blocks away. Hiei let out a mighty roar that shock the whole house before he bit into her should. After a few seconds he deformed and locked eyes with the girl beneath him. She kissed him softly before she buckled upword against him. And he harden intently. He looked at her with wide eyes. "What I know your not fully satisfied yet. And I can take anything you give me." He smirked at her before they started up once again. But unknown to the two lovers the girls parents returned home earlier than expected. Kathy's eyes light up like saucers when she heard her only child scream the demons name. Mingo was seeing red but was stopped by his wife. "We can't interfere without reviling the truth Mingo." He sighed as he took his wife's hand and left the house for the night. "Some secrets are better off being kept." He said before he locked the door and they took off into the night.

Hours Later:

Hiei looked down at the girl that was laying on his chest peacefully. She had bit marks and scratches all over her body. One bit wound was on her right hip another on her left shoulder one on her left breast just above her heart and one on the left side of neck just below her ear. He subconsciously rubbed the bit wound she caused between his neck and should.(What is this feeling… no it can't be!) He though to himself. But then he replayed the years he spent training her and the times they argued and fought. And now the days event. He could not believe it himself. He would have never guess that he had fallen for the child and the thought turned his stomach in more ways than one. First of she was only twelve fucking years old and she was human. Then there's a fact that she would be his weakness. And then it dawned on him. He left all those bit marks on her because he wanted to mark her as his. She already did it to him subconsciously in their semi final last runt. But what freaked him out the most was that in their last round he almost succeed. He shook his head as he smirked at the irony of it all and let out a heavy sigh. A single tear fall before he could stop himself and it crystallized into a onyx tear gem. He mentally cursed at his own patheticness and weakness. He cursed the damn girl for making him weak. He sighed as he held her close and whispered: "Aishite imasu." He whispered the words into her ear softly. (Just this once and I will be gone at sunrise.) He told himself before falling into a light sleep. He was up before dawn and was fiddling with something in his hands. When he was done he let a rare smile cross his face as he slid the leather rope around the sleeping girls neck. He covered her with the sheet and dressed quickly. Once he was done he placed a hand on her forehead. The jagan lit up but with a protest. He shifted and altered her memories so she would forget him. He through his shirt over her head recovered her with the thin material and placed a soft kiss on her lips before he was out the door never looking back. He ran into her parents and told them that he changed her memberies. Now she could live a normal life. One free of demons and things that go bump in the night. Both parents where shooked but kept shut. They just nodded as he walked out the door. But soon he stopped dead in his tracks. "Your debut is repaid." He said before he closed the door behind him. (It's better this way.) He thought to himself as he looked up at her window before taking off to Demon World with the intensions of never seeing the sleeping girl ever again. Or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One: A Fresh Start

Two Years Later:

Alicia sighed as she straightened her red blazer. She knocked on the classroom door and walked in when she heard the teacher say enter. She looked into the smiling face of an older man. "Kaneshwa Ms. Esquilin. I have heard of your love of art and your talent of writing. I'm so glad that I have another student that is as intelligent as you are." She smiled at the teacher. "Thank you sensei I am truly honored by your words." "Well why don't you introduce yourself to the class. She turned to face the class and smiled before she bowed. "My name is Alicia and I am the new transfer student from America." One boy with a black afro and thick glasses raised his hand. "If you don't mind me asking Ms. Esquilin but what is your nationality?" Alicia smiled at the boy. "Well I don't really mind but why do you asked?" "I only ask because there are approximately…" "Over 10'000 races with your colored skin.." "But none with the natural glow that your skin poses Ms. Esquilin." A smooth voice called out. Alicia blushed when she heard the complacent and bowed her head. "Well thank you for the lovely complement but that was kind of rude to interrupt your fellow peer." "Thank you for your concern Ms. Esquilin. My name is Kito and the rude intruder is Shuichi." He said while glaring at the green eyed boy. "Well to answer your question my father is 100 percent Puerto Rican and my mom has Native American Indian, germen, Norwegian, Polish and many other races that I can not remember at the moment. But my mother is Caucasian. I'm half and half I guess a mixed breed would be the right saying." "Thank you Ms. Esquilin." Shuichi raised his hand next. "What do you like to do in your free time?" "Well I love to swim, roller blade, ice skate, hike, rock climbing, read, all sports, write, draw, sing, nature walk and play guitar." "What do you write about?" "Well I write stories about another world besides ours. A world where demons ran rabid. Some of the creatures are the ones from our worst nightmares and others are wolfs in sheep's clothing. But some are as beautiful as a top model or as hot as a male singer." Shuichi's eyes widen before he smirked. "Yes Ms. Esquilin is the mysterious SD. She wrote the books Be Careful What You Wish For, The Unknown, On The Other Side Of The Kakai Barrier, The Demon In You, The Hidden Truth and my personal favorite A Impossible Love." The class just looked at her with new respect. "Okay enough of the fuss why don't you go sit next to Shuichi." Alicia nodded as she sat in the deck next to the redheaded boy. "Okay class sense you don't like the tales of Mr. Poe or Mr. Shakesbread than I want you to write four poems right now." Alicia sighed as she dug in her bag for a pen but came up empty. "Here you can use my pen Ms…" "Just call me Alicia." "Okay Alicia you can use my pen." As soon as she grabbed the pen from the boys hand she saw his true nature. Shuichi gasped as he felt her energy. (It's almost as powerful as…) He was pulled from his thoughts when the girl called to him. "Thank you Shuichi." She smiled at the boy earning envious glares from the girls in the classroom. Something inside her snapped and she spoke out before she knew it. "What the hell are you foolish female's looking at? What did I do steal your precious Shuichi? Well would you still want your little friend if he was a demon? Wait a minute that's right if he had long flowing white hair with fox ear on his head and a long tail with beautiful fabulous pale skin gorgeous golden eyes and a silky smooth voice you still would fall for such a creature as it devoured your very soul with only a single kiss! That's why I hate humans! I hate my own kind. Animals I can do. Nature fine by me. Babies they don't know any better. Demons it's in their nature to be crude cold hearted mean honorable prideful ruthless cut throat killers with sexy smirks and a conceded attitude to boot!" She covered her mouth at her outburst and sighed as she went to stand in the hall. The teacher blinked before following her. "I'm so sorry Mr.." "No it's okay. I know you are a little upset on how you got here just please don't let it slip again okay?" "Sure do you mind if I do my work out here for now so I can calm down." "Alright I'll have someone bring out your work." He said before returning back to the room. Minutes later the door opened and she heard foot steps. Alicia was sitting on the ground and just shoot her hand up. When the work was handed to her she snatched it with incredible speed. "Thanks a lot fox." She grumbled. Shuichi raised an elegant eyebrow. "Pardon?" Alicia glared daggers at him as she got to her full height of 5'3. "You heard me." Shuichi smiled at the girl sweetly before turning to leave. "You can keep playing the innocent and perfect Shuichi but I know better." "I think you should go lay down Ms. Alicia." He said before he placed his hand on the door knob. "Whatever you say. But I want my fucking pen back Yoko. Shuichi glared at her before his eyes flashed gold and tossed her her pen. "We will disguise this later human." "We will demon." She said with a smirk all to familiar to him. He smiled at her and bowed. "Is lunch a good time for you Ms. Alicia." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Of course dear sir." He could see the wickedness in her eyes. He shook his head. (If I didn't know any better I would swear that this girl took a few lessons from Hiei.) Alicia wined as she read his toughts. Some sort of image was trying to force it's way through her mind. But it stopped quickly. It felt like a long lost memory was trying to resurface. Once the pounding in her head stopped she sighed as she started to work on her poems. "Me and my big mouth. I just can't leave well enough alone huh." She laughed to herself before she lost herself in her writings.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Two: A Keen Friendship

Shuichi dodged his little fan club as he made his way towards the cafeteria. He sighed with relief once he entered the huge area. He closed his eyes and sensed the girl out that he was looking for. He opened his green eyes and saw her in the back of the room. He took a deep breath before he went and got his lunch. Once his lunch was in his hands he went to sit next to the stoic girl. "So I'm carious on how you have heard of Yoko Kurama." Alicia hn'ed and stated the obvious. "I used the internet before I write my books." Shuichi sensed no lies. -That's bullshit! If humans have things on me than I want to know how.- (Yoko I'm sure you will never know because I doubt we would ever find the one who wrote such a thing.) Yoko growled. -Well I still don't buy what that little bitch is saying.- Shuichi was pulled from his thoughts when a fist collided with his face. The damage was pretty good too. He had a busted lip. He looked at the fuming girl before him. "If you ever call me a bitch again you soul sucking freak of nature next time you will have more than just a split lip. Consider this your only warning." She hissed before stomping out of the lunch room. Yoko was dead silent and Shuichi was afraid to even ask. But He did. (What's wrong Yoko?) Yoko locked eyes with his counterpart and smirked. -Red I think I'm in love.- Shuichi just rolled his eyes as he followed the pissed off girl.

Alicia had left the school to cool off after that little incident. She soon found herself in a deep forest area in one of the many parks of Kyoto. She was punching a tree to let out her anger but stopped when a cold chill went up her spin. "Well what do we have here?" A deep voiced asked. "If you know what's good for you you will turn around and get your ugly ass out of my face. You stupid child molesting demon." She growled. "Ah come on girl I need a little attention here and besides." He said licking his lips. "You look good enough to eat." Before she could turn around a fist came in contact with the back of her head and her whole world went black.

Shuichi sighed as he exited the school. "She must have left earlier." He said to himself. With a heavy sigh he looked at his watch to check the time. His eyes widen before he took off in a dead run. He ran to the nearest park and stopped when he reached the middle of the forest area. He stepped into the clearing and ran into his two comrades. "About time you should up Kurama. Goki here was getting impatient." A deep voice called out. "Well I'm sorry but I ran into a minor difficulty." "You and those humans I don't see why you don't just kill them all." "You wouldn't be saying that if you meet the little firecracker who did this to me." He said before showing off his busted lip. "What the hell happened to you?" "To make a long story short I called one of my class mates a bitch. I think you would change your ways once you meet her Hiei. In fact I think you would be in love." Goki laughed. "Yeah right Hiei in love please. Well speaking of delicious human girls I snagged myself one today I have her hang around here somewhere until I'm done with you two." "You sicken me Goki." "Ah come on Hiei." "Hn."

Alicia awoke when she heard voices. She looked down and saw that she was hanging from a seven foot tall tree. (Please like this could kill me.) She thought to herself as a small fireball appeared in her left hand. She burned the rope off her wrist and did a double front flip before she landed on the ground soundlessly. She jumped to the trees and peered at the three demons below her. She hissed to herself when she saw Shuichi and the big ugly ogre demon. But once she saw the shorter one her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He had black gravity defiant hair with blue highlight and a white star bust in the middle of the perfect mess. His eyes where a cinnamon color and his skin was a light peach. Her head started to hurt when she looked at him. "It looks like we have company." Hiei sated before he threw his katana into the trees. Alicia caught the sword and slung it back barley missing the shocked demon. She jumped from her spot in the tree and landed before the three males gracefully. Kurama looked towards Hiei to see him staring at the girl in shock. "How the hell did you get loose?" Goki roared. She stood to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest before she gave him a cocky smirk. "I have my ways." She said before a teenaged boy with slick black hair and brown eyes stepped into the clearing. He wore a grim look on his face as he eyed the girl among the demons. Kurama was gone before anyone said a word. Hiei soon followed suit but not before redeeming the girl unconscious and picking her up bridal style. "Hey no fair Hiei that little bitch was mine." Goki sighed as he face the teen. "Now you die." He roared before he transformed into his true form.

Hiei ran at lest fifty miles east towards the park before he set the girl down. He inhaled her sent and his worse nightmare had come true. (Damn it.) He coursed to himself. Seconds later Kurama came forward from the shadows. "You forgot something fox." The smaller demon said before he took off into the night. Kurama sighed before he went to place a flower under the girls noise. But a small hand shot up and crushed the poisonous thing. Alicia locked eyes with the red head and sighed. "I'll tell you everything if you tell me the truth." Kurama nodded his approval and gave the girl his hand. Alicia swallowed her pride as she took the offering. Unknown to the two teens and fox that red eyes watched their every move as a keen kind of friendsmenship began.


End file.
